


Кунг-фу!АУ

by monmorensy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/pseuds/monmorensy
Summary: О мастерах кунг-фу из дворца Тейко





	1. Chapter 1

Старое дерево надсадно заскрипело, покрываясь трещинами, а потом как будто взорвалось изнутри и с глухим стуком осыпалось на каменный пол. Мурасакибара удовлетворенно осмотрел гору деревяшек и негромко пробормотал, словно разговаривая сам с собой:

— Вот так, кто еще может сломать дубовую дверь щелчком пальцев?

Кисе помахал ладонью перед глазами, разгоняя облако цементной пыли, и снисходительно похлопал его по плечу.

— Не забывай, Мурасакиччи, я могу все, что можешь ты.

Что-то толкнуло его пониже спины, и Кисе по инерции сделал шаг вперед, прежде чем обернуться — Аомине довольно ухмылялся. Он быстро осмотрел полутемную комнату и улыбнулся шире, показав ровные белые зубы с застрявшим в них кусочком вяленой утки.

— Брехня, посмотрел бы я, как ты засунешь в рот пять бобовых пирожков одновременно.

Мурасакибара согласно замычал, а Мидорима поправил очки и недовольно нахмурился.

— Тихо вы, мы здесь не на прогулке! Ищите Камень Вечности, и уходим отсюда.

Кисе послушно шагнул в комнату, стараясь вспомнить, как выглядел нужный артефакт на рисунке с древнего свитка. Наверное, стоило внимательнее слушать указания Акаши, но Аомине все время пихал его ногой под столом и мешал сосредоточиться. К тому же, это Мидорима запоминал все важные детали миссий.

По шее вдруг скользнуло что-то омерзительно скользкое, и Кисе метнулся в сторону, хватаясь за спрятанный в рукаве кинжал. В бедро врезался край маленького туалетного столика, и стоявшая на самом краю шкатулка свалилась на пол. От удара крышка раскрылась сама собой.

Время будто замедлилось. Кисе отчетливо видел, как сверкающий синий шарик катится прямо под ноги Мурасакибаре, как расширяются зрачки Аомине, как его пальцы сжимаются в миллиметре от рукава Мурасакибары и как огромный ботинок неотвратимо опускается прямо на бесценный артефакт. Раздался громкий хруст, и Кисе выдохнул, с трудом разжимая стиснувшую рукоять кинжала ладонь.

Акаши убьет их, и смерть точно не будет легкой. Возможно, стоило подумать о групповом самоубийстве прямо сейчас, пока еще был шанс умереть безболезненно и с остатками воинской чести.

Мурасакибара о воинской чести явно не беспокоился. Он шагнул назад, флегматично осмотрел стеклянные останки в луже маслянистой жидкости и зевнул:

— Ну вот, мы его нашли.

Аомине не глядя протянул руку и убрал с шеи Кисе прилипшую гадость, а потом стер оставшийся влажный след тыльной стороной ладони. Настоящий друг — Кисе даже думать не хотелось, что за мерзость могла водиться в этом темном сыром замке. Мидорима вытащил откуда-то из складок одежды маленький бумажный фонарик на шнурке и стиснул веревочку в кулаке, явно пытаясь прийти к внутреннему равновесию. Кисе от всей души мысленно пожелал ему удачи.

— По крайне мере, он не достался врагам, — где-то вдалеке послышались крики, потом топот ног, и Аомине наконец оторвал взгляд от мелких осколков. — Планы меняются: теперь наша задача тихо скрыться, не попавшись армии головорезов. Я верю в нас, вперед!


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Шузо ушел из Долины Тейко и отправился странствовать, он, конечно, не рассчитывал сразу же встретить на пути Великое Испытание Война — что-то вроде огромного мифического чудовища или до зубов вооруженной армии под началом злобного мастера кунг-фу. Но на то, что спустя два месяца шатаний по городам и деревням самым серьезным его свершением останется спасение мелкого аристократишки от дерзкого неуловимого грабителя, влезавшего в дом каждую ночь, он тоже не рассчитывал. Грабителем, кстати, оказался безродный возлюбленный юной дочери аристократа, и украл он только то, что Шузо не смог бы вернуть при всем желании. Дело решилось поспешной свадьбой, а Шузо получил приглашение на праздничное застолье и поцелуй в щеку от счастливой невесты.

За спасение трех корзин яблок, похищенных у старой торговки какими-то малолетними воришками, награды ждать и вовсе не приходилось, но оставить бедную женщину в беде Шузо не позволяли воинская честь и человеческое сострадание. Пусть это не тот подвиг, которым можно было впечатлить Мастеров из Тейко или похвастаться отцу, Шузо намеревался вернуть яблоки и накрепко вбить в наглых детишек уважение к старости. Правда, когда шайка с тележкой, груженой краденым добром, наконец показалась за очередным поворотом, Шузо сразу вспомнил, что он больше всего ненавидел в шайках беспризорников — количество.

Он вертелся как юла среди толпы напирающих со всех сторон оборванцев, стараясь вырваться из окружения и никого при этом не покалечить, а пара самых шустрых воришек тем временем споро тащила повозку в сторону реки. Корзины с яблоками опасно покачивались на самом верху, грозя опрокинуться, и Шузо отчаянно надеялся, что урожай несчастной торговки не погибнет под ногами в пылу драки. Сквозь беспорядочно мечущуюся вокруг толпу Шузо заметил идущего по дороге человека. Его невозможно было рассмотреть как следует, но он точно был слишком высоким и прилично одетым, чтобы оказаться еще одним членом шайки. Может, пока Шузо раздавал воспитательные тумаки, путник мог бы догнать тележку и отобрать чертовы яблоки до того, как их опрокинут где-нибудь посреди переправы. Шузо отвесил пинка ближайшему оборванцу и изо всех сил завопил:

— Эй! Спаси я..! — В челюсть снизу врезалась чья-то не слишком чистая пятка, прерывая на полуслове, но Шузо понадеялся, что путник уловил суть.

Как оказалось — напрасно. Путник рванул вперед, но вместо того, чтобы догнать тележку, он на полной скорости врезался в толпу, раскидывая жилистых проворных подростков вокруг Шузо как младенцев. Он и опомниться не успел, как вся шайка обратилась в позорное, но благоразумное бегство, оставляя Шузо растерянно стоять напротив непонятливого незнакомца.

— Эй, ты в порядке?

Шузо посмотрел ему в лицо, собираясь ответить, и так и замер с открытым ртом. У незнакомца были самые красивые глаза из всех, какие Шузо когда-либо видел — прозрачно-серые, как будто светящиеся тысячей веселых огоньков. Точнее, глаз. Тот, что не был закрыт длинной, даже на вид мягкой и шелковистой челкой.

— Я?

Наверное, Шузо выглядел как человек с серьезной травмой головы, потому что взгляд незнакомца стал обеспокоенным.

— Ну да, ты же просил спасти тебя.

— Да. — Возможно, стоило объяснить незнакомцу суть яблочной драмы, но Шузо не был уверен, что сможет составить предложение длиннее одного слова. — Да, спасибо.

Казалось, улыбка заставила глаз незнакомца светиться еще ярче.

— В любое время. Так как, говоришь, тебя зовут?

Шузо секунду молчал, переваривая вопрос, а потом спохватился и низко опустил голову в формальном поклоне.

— Ниджимура Шузо.

Незнакомец улыбнулся еще шире, так, что в уголке глаза собрались мелкие морщинки, и протянул руку.

— Химуро Тацуя. Я буду звать тебя Шу, идет?

Шузо кивнул и сжал сухую теплую ладонь, усилием воли стряхивая оцепенение. В конце концов, глаза или не глаза, но спасение яблок было делом чести, а каждая минута промедления грозила им бесславной гибелью.

К тому же, никто не говорил, что настоящий воин должен преодолевать испытания в одиночку.


End file.
